


The Butler, Skilled

by Neo (luxnoctre)



Series: Black Butler [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Baekchen - Freeform, Black Butler - Freeform, British Queen, Butler Baekhyun, Criminal Underworld, Demon Baekhyun, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Gore, Historical Fantasy, I have an AP test tomorrow but I don't really care, London, M/M, Master & Servant, Paganini, Rich Jongdae, and the ridiculously hard La Campenella, baekhyun as sebastian, college board sucks ass, historical fiction - Freeform, hope youre happy, i just love this anime so much, jongdae as ciel, mafia, self indulgent, why does the SAT exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/Neo
Summary: If there is one thing that Jongdae can rely on in the chaos of the criminal underworld, is his trusty demon butler, BaekhyunThe Butler, Skilled; where Baekhyun prepares Jongdae for his day, and deals with the troublesome servants





	The Butler, Skilled

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, BaekChen but Black Butler.  
> It's not exactly the same, but it's essentially it
> 
> I just really needed Earl Jongdae and Demon Baekhyun in my life.
> 
> Please enjoy and thank you for your support! Look forward to the next drabble in my new series, Black Butler.
> 
> For S, and A, may they always find happiness together, even in their darkest moments.

The man appears on the windowsill like a shadow. Drabbed in an all black suit, the man steps into the rugged room with his dress shoes, careful not to disturb the man sleeping in the bed a mere couple of feet away. His long tailed coat flies behind him like a winged cape, adding to a dark aura that surrounds him. His tinted red eyes slowly fade to a normal brown, and the man rolls his shoulders to relieve any stress.

The man in black stands at the foot of the bed, gazing at the sleeping person, laying so peacefully. He tilts his head, the smallest smirk on his pink lips. With a gloved hand, he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a silver pocket watch.

“Dear me,” he says, his voice as smooth as poisoned honey. “It’s time to wake up already.”

The man walks over to the bedside, and gently shakes the sleeping man awake. “Master, it's time to wake up.”

The man in the bed slowly stirs, his eyes blinking with sleep. One of his eyes is a deep set hazelnut brown, while the other is a vibrant purple, the markings of an ancient and cursed symbol imprinted inside the socket. He sits up, groaning faintly and reaches for his black eyepatch, resting on his bedside table.

The man in black greets him with a cheerful smile. “Good morning, Master, I hope you slept well.”

The other man straps on his eyepatch, and hums. “Good morning, Baekhyun. Is the tea ready?”

“Yes, my lord. I also prepared a delicate fruit tart for breakfast, as the berries are now in season.”

“Give it to me later, I want to finish where I left off last night.”

Baekhyun gives a low bow as the man swings his legs over the bed. He holds up his arms for Baekhyun to reach over and unbutton his silk sleeping shirt. Baekhyun does not stop to stare at the man’s toned body, although inside, he admires at how well his Master is growing. He covers his Master’s body with a ruffled blue shirt and a warm brown coat. His master sits contently on the bed, humming a slow, but familiar, tune.

“Would that be Paganini’s _La Campenella_ , Master?” Baekhyun asks, in regards to the song.

“That’s correct,” his Master stands up from the bed and looks over himself in the mirror. He fixed his tie ever so slightly, before deeming his attire appropriate. “I’ll be in my office, bring my breakfast there.” Baekhyun bows his head in deference, as his Master exits the room.

——

In his office, Jongdae is sorting through a mass of papers, leftover from late night studies. His eyebrows furrow as he examines a list of sales from his London stores for the past month. There’s a small decrease in the amount of strawberry flavored candies being bought. Jongdae writes down a note to have Baekhyun talk to the producers.

At that moment, Jongdae’s stomach rumbles with the protest of food. Jongdae is about to ring the bell resting by his desk before his office doors open with a click, and Baekhyun walks in pushing a food cart.

“Master, your breakfast,” Baekhyun says, softly setting a cup of tea and a plate of food in front of Jongdae.

“About time,” Jongdae takes a small sip of his drink, and savors how the flavor seeps into his tongue and calms his mind. “Did you finish your task last night?”

“Of course.” From the inner pocket of his black coat, Baekhyun procures a gold key, that Jongdae eyes with interest. “The key was with the husband, just as you said.” Baekhyun sets it down on the desk with a smile. Jongdae unlocks one of his drawers and sets it safely inside.

“And what of the wife?” Jongdae breaks the edge of that tart’s crust and tastes the fluffy bread. Satisfied, he digs into the pastry, taking large bites of both the bread and fruit.

“Currently in care of the Yard, unless you would like me to dispose of her.”

“No need,” Jongdae finishes the tart rather quickly, setting it aside and picking up his papers once more. “We ought to let the Inspector do something for once. He can handle the rest.”

“Very good, sir.” Baekhyun reaches over to the bottom of the cart, where there is a small stack of white envelopes. “The mail for today.” He sets it in front of Jongdae, who immediately reaches for the first letter. “You also have a dinner with Sir Wilhelm today, the German factory owner.”

“The man who I put in charge of production in India?” Jongdae scans through the paper in a couple of seconds, before tossing it unceremoniously. “I assume he’s coming for dinner.”

“Indeed, I’ll get started on the preparations this instant.” With that, Baekhyun bows his head and turns around with the breakfast cart in tow. He only takes a few steps before he detects an object, and catches an ink pen aimed at his head. He turns around to see Jongdae gazing at him with serious eyes. The two remain in their positions for a few seconds, before Baekhyun breaks into a warm smile.

“Very good, my lord. I’ll make sure to give him the utmost hospitality.”

Jongdae bats his eyelashes, and tilts his head in a sign of dismissal, before returning to his letters. Baekhyun watches, his face filled with amusement at his Master’s actions. But he has work to do, so Baekhyun swiftly walks out and towards the kitchens, where he knows the rest of the servants will be residing.

In the kitchens, Baekhyun is met with a sight nothing short of a catastrophe. The tender beef he bought just yesterday is burnt beyond recognition, the outside coated in cancerous black. There is a mess of ceramic shards, hasty swept to the sides of the rooms. The platter of ingredients that Baekhyun planned to use for dinner is nowhere to be found, its content most likely devoured and savored. And in the midst of the chaos, are four figures, bowing postratly on their knees.

“Baekhyun! We’re so sorry!” They call out in unison, their shoulders practically shaking with fear. Baekhyun has to take a deep breathe to calm himself down, before asking the all-important question.

“What the hell happened here?”

“I saw the plate of food, so I thought we could eat it…” Chanyeol, a tall, lanky male with too much strength for his own good. He slaps his hands onto the floor, nearly cracking the tile, and bows low. “I’m so sorry!”

“And you?” Baekhyun directs his word to the servant kneeling beside Chanyeol, a short man with military cropped hair and a love for all things war. “Did you burn the meat, Kyungsoo?”

“Well,” Kyungsoo rubs the back of his neck and looks away sheepishly. “I thought I would try to cook it, so I did, with a flamethrower.”

“A flamethrower.” Baekhyun is having a hard time maintaining his temper, if the slight twitch in his eye is anything to go by. “And the plates? Seulgi, how did you manage to break some of the Master’s finest china?”

Seulgi is a petite lady in a maid’s uniform with heavy lensed spectacles. “I was trying to reach the top shelf, you know, where the Master keeps his favorite cups, and I tilted back too far on my ladder.” After she finishes her explanation, she ducks her head into the same position as Chanyeol. Kyungsoo glances at his two companions, before realizing he should do the same. The final servant, Donghae, kneels serenely on the floor, his hands holding a cup of his usual hot water.

Baekhyun looks at him before shaking his head ruefully. “You are all very lucky it is still early day, so we have time to fix this mess.” He examines the kitchen, and makes a mental list of what he needs. “Chanyeol, I need you to go out into the garden and harvest a basket of fresh fruits and vegetables. The strawberries should be ready to eat by now.” At Baekhyun’s orders, Chanyeol jumps up, and after a quick bow, runs to the gardens.

“Seulgi,” the maid perks up at her name, “Please go down the basement and retrieve the boxes of replacement dishes. They’re not the best, but they’ll have to do for today.”

Baekhyun looks next at the short chef. “Kyungsoo, please cut the meat into small slices. Remove the burnt outside and leave the raw meat for me. Do not try to cook it with a flamethrower.” Kyungsoo salutes before walking over to some drawers, and pulling out a set of butchering knives.

“Donghae,” Baekhyun turns to the last servant, who sips from his cup and gives Baekhyun a curious smile. Baekhyun pauses before shrugging his shoulders. “Just keep doing whatever you’re doing.” Donghae gives him a thumbs-up and another smile.

Baekhyun once more takes out his trusty pocket watch, the glass face ticking merrily. ‘There is still at least five hours’ he thinks. ‘Hopefully, nothing else is messed up before then.’

The butler is shaken out of his musings by a clanging of bells. Baekhyun looks up at the board hanging on the kitchen wall, where there is a line of bells, each with a string and corresponding to a specific room. The bell for the office rings loudly, with a sound that makes Baekhyun frown with displeasure.

“Goodness, calling for me when I'm so busy,” Baekhyun says, making sure Kyungsoo is safely chopping the meat before stepping out of the kitchen. “What could the Master possibly want now?”

 

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> So you can tell, if you read the manga or watched the anime, that I'll be pulling a lot of elements from the original work. Granted, I'm adding my own twists and not really having too much of a plot. These are just drabbles of a sort. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first little short and glimpse into BaekChen's life


End file.
